This research involves the study of cavitation near moving prosthetic surfaces. Hydrodynamic studies will be performed in order to establish the operating conditions under which cavitation occurs. Next, blood studies will be conducted in order to assess blood trauma associated with cavitation. Finally, design and operational requirements for avoiding cavitation will be determined for blood pumps and prosthetic valves.